


198Homu

by Faust91x (Arthur91)



Category: 1984 - George Orwell, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drugs, Dystopia, Gen, Girls with Guns, Vendettas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur91/pseuds/Faust91x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The year was 1984 when the Incubator conspiracy was discovered. Photos were taken, the masses appalled; aliens between us! A Contract was formed and then everything went to hell…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a girl.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**198Homu**

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Author Notes:**

Was about to sleep when this appeared in my mind and don’t wanna forget it.

Just an idea that intend to expand upon once I’m done with **Judgment**. A “what if” the government learned of the Incubator’s existence and the Puella Magi mechanics; you thought they would be outraged? Let’s find out!

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Chapter 1 – It’s a girl.**

 

The tears fell freely from the eyes of Akemi Maiya as she sobbed loudly in the bathtub; she had known the risks and she had taken them fully convinced that no matter what, they would make it through. But now after having lost her husband and learned the truth from Dr. Hamilton, she was regretting it and so she sobbed, unsure of what to do as the words kept ringing in her head and resonating, torturing her with the words “ _it’s a girl, it’s a girl…”_

“My god…what am I going to do…” she whispered and kept sobbing at the thought of her daughter ending up in Big Brother’s facilities. She shivered as her mind conjured the image of a little black haired girl looking a lot like her screaming at the top of her lungs as the agents plunged several tubes and needles directly into her frail body uncaring about her state as they farmed her for all her worth.

She sobbed quietly for several more hours until she was finally spent and back to her unemotional state. She looked around at her bathtub, little more than a squared and cracked concrete box where she took her occasional baths. Not that they bathed all the time, after all water had become a scarce necessity after the 7th or was it 8th? World War had begun and the American Block had decided to release chemical weapons that poisoned nearly 90 percent of the Asiatic Union’s water.

So water had become a resource available only to the highest class citizens while the lower class had to scoundrel whatever they could, even going so far as to kill people for the vital liquid. She stared around at the bathroom, a wooden room with peeled white paint that exposed the rotten wood beneath, a cracked mirror by the basin which was little more than a plastic recipient she had managed to buy after her raise and the ever present camera of Big Brother watching her from the corner of the room, the red flash blinking menacingly towards her. She was thankful the bathtub was one of the few places the camera didn’t have direct access too as her husband had strategically positioned it so that it would be a small safe haven from Big Brother’s prying eyes. Not that there was much privacy, Big Brother punished severely anyone that tried to evade the camera’s eye by taking them to the Ministry of Love, where rebellious citizens were ‘reconditioned’ if they ever returned at all…but thankfully it was enough for them to see the body and so the bathtub enabled Maiya to hide her face and rest a little from the constant grin she had to display to the outside world. It was little but she felt thankful for it.

 _‘I could abort her but…’_ her eyes filled with tears again at the thought of killing her daughter; the only remnant of hers and Kiritsugu’s love. She felt she couldn’t live with herself after doing that to a poor and innocent baby, _‘but dying like that would be better than living under Big Brother’s shadow…’_ she thought conflicted. She knew she wouldn’t be able to kill her and so, sighing loudly, she forced the ‘mask’ in her face as she became her smiling persona again and got out of the bathtub to prepare for the day to come.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**14 years later…**

“Where did she go!? Must not have gone very far” mused a tall and heavily built man dressed in a gray military uniform. Grey pants, black and heavy military boots with metallic tips which were not just for show as she had learned, _painfully._ A bulletproof vest in their chest along with black goggles and gas mask as he talked with another equally dressed man. Anyone that saw them wouldn’t have noticed anything strange, two men with blue eyes and black cropped hair so similar that they were twins. The truth was much darker…

She stared at every corner of the crumpled storehouse looking for an escape route. She knew that going to the Docks alone was a stupid idea but the news of a huge truck with the merchandise had been too tempting to ignore and so she had come only to be surrounded by agents. To her right was a set of stairs which she could climb if she managed to somehow evade her persecutors and several windows she could break to escape. The danger was that they could have positioned guards on the other side and the noise of the broken glass would alert them and ruin everything. To her left she saw the storehouse’s main cargo door from which trucks with the ‘imported product’ came over to release their cargo; the truck was already there but it had two other heavily armed guards she would need to overpower if she was to escape through that route, that was without considering the armed guards that would most probably be waiting outside.

Sighing she decided to take the stairs; she felt angry at herself for failing to secure the cargo and having to flee like a coward, _‘but better that than dying like a fool’_ she thought grimly as she thought a step and to her horror she knocked a can which rolled through the floor with a loud metallic clank.

“There she is!” shouted one of the men while pointing in her direction.

“Shit!” she shouted as she readied her trusted Beretta M9, a rusty and old model she had ‘procured’ after beating the living daylights out of a drunk man and that she had served well in her purposes. The gun made a loud clank noise as she threw caution to the wind and shot at the man approaching her general direction. The bullet impacted on his shoulder and he gave a loud groan clutching his arm and falling to the ground.

The second man raised his gun and pointed in her general direction. Her eyes widened as she made a run towards another set of wooden boxes just in time as an explosion behind her indicated the boxes had been incinerated.

The fire stopped momentarily as she listened for any indication of attack; the man seemed to believe he had killed her and she sighed in relief. She heard the sound of footsteps. _‘So they’ll check just to be sure…’_ she grinned to herself as she got a hold of her clock and pulled a file silvery string from it, almost one meter of silk that she carefully held between her hands as she squirmed while trying to not be noticed. She saw them, two men approaching carefully, dressed in exactly the same suits as the others; one passed close to her, his boots indicating he was approaching, _‘closer, just a little more…’_. The man stood inches from where she was hiding while she looked at the other man on the other side of the place, obscured by wooden boxes.

She took her chance and before he managed to even turn around she grabbed the string and put it around his neck while pulling. The string bit deeply against his skin as it left a long gash and the man made gagging noises of pain as she turned him around and getting the attention of the other agent that turned to see her pulling a heavily bleeding agent against her body.

Not thinking twice the other agent shot in her general direction as she had expected of them and she let go of her hostage while pushing him in the general direction of the blast. The agent didn’t even have chance to scream as the blast hit him straight in the chest and he exploded in a shower of blood. Taking her chance she aimed her Beretta directly and shot the agent in front of her, one, two, three times as the bullets connected in the agent’s chest and face. He slumped to the ground dead.

 _‘Three done for, one left’_ she thought as she waited to hear about the other agent and she saw the boxes covering the agent she had just shot explode in a rain of splinters. _‘So he has chosen to blow everything huh’_ she mused as she made a run for it and running amongst the boxes she made her way towards the agent’s back as he shouted nervous on his communicator.

“Code red, repeat, code red” he shouted desperate but stopped after he found a bullet lodged in the back of his head. He slumped to the ground while the girl smirked at her achievement.

Storing the Beretta in her bag, ‘ _only 7 bullets left…’_ Homura Akemi walked quickly towards the truck. She was dressed in a black leather outfit, combat boots and a leather jacket her most distinctive characteristics along with a belt filled with a wide assortment of tools. She was all black which suited her perfectly to be less conspicuous along with only a delicate ornate square silver clock in her hand which shined to her, indicating information in a runic language which only she could read. To protect her identity, a white and simplistic Fawkes mask adorned her face.

 _‘I don’t have much time, the agents will be here in any moment’_ she thought as she moved quickly to the truck, a huge metal bulletproof monster that reminded her of the ones that used to carry money once, a long time ago…

Taking her clock in her hand she pressed several buttons of the digital display and the clock opened like a jigsaw puzzle, releasing to her a small wire with a connector she plunged to the truck’s electronic safe lock mechanism.

“Open” she ordered to her clock and the device started whirring to life as it introduced several sequences of numbers and words until it sat on one. The safe lock mechanism blinked green for a moment and the cargo was released.

Inside the truck were close to twenty girls strapped to several monitoring devices which thankfully weren’t as heavily drugged as she had feared. Luckily the area wasn’t as heavily warded as the Capitol and as such she wouldn’t need to carry them.

Moving quickly Homura grabbed a knife and cut the restraints while doing her best to not touch the devices. Even if her clock had deactivated them, the devices were programmed to kill the host if someone unauthorized tampered with it and she didn’t want to take any risks. Instead she reconnected her clock and gave out the order “Release” and the devices automatically released the cargo.

“Who…are you?” said one of the girls while still shivering from the impression and not completely trusting her black haired savior.

“Someone that wants to help. Now we don’t have much time, outside the door there are several heavily armed guards but if you go to the northwest you might be able to bypass most of them.” she heard the sound of sirens and footsteps which indicated the reinforcements where coming. “Now run run!” she shouted to which all the girls ran as fast as they could.

Homura instead made it to the stairs and broke a window as she threw a black round object that generated a smoke screen that she used to escape. The agents shot blindly at the source but thankfully she managed to get away in time. She only saw from the distance as the girls ran for their lives and the agents shot at them, incinerating those that they managed to reach.

Homura sighed, despite her efforts she knew many wouldn’t make it alive and would have to live hunted like animals for the rest of their briefs existences. She also would need to go undercover for several days until the agents stopped coming to the area and the threat was forgotten, she hated to do so. _‘But oh well, this is the fate of a Puella Magi…’_

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**End Notes:**

I suppose you already know what happened but explanations are in order…someday.


	2. Agent Homura Akemi

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**198Homu**

"The year was 1984 when the Incubator conspiracy was discovered. Photos were taken, the masses appalled; aliens between us! A Contract was formed and then everything went to hell…"

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Author Notes:**

Stop me cuz I'm on a rampage!

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**Chapter 2 – Agent Homura Akemi.**

"Big Brother loves you, remember that. You must love Big Brother back because he has given you everything. Big Brother loves you, remember that. In order to achieve peace and prosperity you must eliminate all dangerous thoughts and behavior. Big Brother loves you, remember that. Do as Big Brother say and everything will be alright. Big Brother loves you, remember that. If you feel bad then you must be reconditioned. Big Brother loves you, remember that…"

Homura Akemi woke up to the alarm's beeping sound, her eyes opening up mechanically as she stood up from the bed and instinctively eyed the camera in the corner of the room; the little red light blinking and watching her as she slept. A smile automatically forced itself in Homura's mouth, it was something as natural as breathing and not wasting anytime she disconnected the neuralizer, a round glowing piece of machinery that Big Brother used for 'education' of all inhabitants. The neuralizer monitored the brain activity of the user and broadcasted it to the Ministry of Love's Headquarters where teams of agents watched for 'undesirable thoughts or feelings in the population'. Removal of the device guaranteed the automatic visit of one of the Ministry's agents and in the worst cases a visit to Room 101.

Homura did her best to not shiver at the idea and instead made her way to the bathroom where another camera watched her as she entered the shower and brushed her teeth afterwards. Water had become available to her after getting her new job which ensured she would get 5 liters of the vital liquid daily and she had even managed to replace the old bathtub and decorate the room with black and white tiles. Not that she cared at all but it was expected for all citizens to spend at least 70 percent of their pay in something useless they didn't need to keep the consumer economy running,  _'and…'_  she stopped the thought short; it was way too risky to allow a thought against Big Brother as they had agents monitoring the population…

Still with her fake smile Homura Akemi got to the basin and searched for the one thing she needed desperately. ' _Come on, come on…I know I have some here…aha! Bingo!'_ she smiled a more honest yet still clearly cynical smile as she found the bottle where she stored the Prozac. Only 3 pills where left and she felt tired at the idea of having to replenish them, not that they were hard to get…popping the three pills into her mouth and eating them dry, she finally dressed in her 'uniform', a black and white suit she got along with dark glasses as she got to the kitchen where she ate the egg powder all citizens were given once again without drinking an ounce of water.

She stared at the room next to hers where her mother still laid, drugged and unwilling to stand up.  _'This is the third day…'_  she thought grimly at the prospect of having to explain an agent of 'love' the reason her mother wasn't waking up. For a moment her smile started to falter but she managed to recover just in time and stared at the camera watching her from the corner of the eye.

She got out and prepared to get onboard of the metro bus system that ran across the city; it was an extremely fast way of transportation if it wasn't because of the fact that everyone stared at her with hate. Not that she could blame them but she had learned a long time ago to ignore their stares and keep her grin on, it was either that or a visit to Room 101 so…she nonetheless had to be careful as the metro system was one of the preferred spaces for thievery and assassination attempts as the crowds of people were compressed in place like sardines and the huge amount ran across predefined lines like a wave that pushed and stomped upon those few that dared to go against the current. It wasn't uncommon to have someone get 'accidentally' pushed against the metro rails just as the huge metallic behemoth was passing and given her status she had to be especially careful.

The crowds instantly gave her the evil eye and she knew they were wishing her an especially painful death but thankfully they were too scared to take action as anyone that got caught would immediately get treated to 'reconditioning', which did little to help her mood.

She got slammed several times as she tried to make her way across the crowds and like a sardine she got slammed against the door while sweating profusely due to the lack of space and air conditioning in the machine. Given that the heat was almost unbearable and most people didn't get to take a bath, the whole system became almost unbearable as the smell overpowered her senses; she did her best to avoid breathing as she stared at the window and saw everything in a blur as the machine sped up to take her to her destination.

Finally, after 5 different places and when she felt her stomach would return her morning food she finally managed to arrive to her workplace, the Ministry of Love.

The Ministry of Love was a huge white marble building without windows, possibly the biggest of the four ministries that controlled the Asiatic Union. Homura didn't know if the European Communion and the American Block had the same kind of infrastructure but somehow felt that it would be very similar.

The Ministry of Love was also one of the most unpleasant places one could end up in as it was dedicated to controlling the thoughts and feelings of the citizens to be more 'amiable' with Big Brother's agenda, whatever it was. Lots of people equally dressed in black suits and glasses made their way in and out of the building through several of the wide entrances that surrounded the place. There were 16 different doors to get into the building and it was very easy to do so…the problem was getting out.

As she walked she noticed the cameras surrounding every corner and watching intently everyone and she stared at several posters of propaganda made by the Ministry of Truth which marked phrases like ' **No, you can't** ', ' **Big Brother knows best** ' and ' **Freedom is a dangerous evil** ' where the most common while a huge golden plaque that marked the Ministry's motto hung over the building with the ominous words ' **Cruel to be kind…** ' which gave, in Homura's opinion, a very good idea of what atrocities were committed there.

Besides the Ministry of Love, the Asiatic Union had the Ministry of Truth whose goal was to define the educative system and controlled the media that people had access to. It was in charge of deciding what was 'the truth' most appropriate for the masses. Homura had several friends there, if people that would backstab you anytime would be considered so. It also was in charge of scheduling soccer and football games whenever a new law that wouldn't be approved by the citizens would be approved in order to distract the population and, after the approval of the SUPA law (Surveillance of Undesirable Philosophical Advertising) they had gained total control of the Internet and had full power to command an agent of the Ministry of Love to apprehend and recondition any citizen that published what they deemed 'undesirable content'.

There was also the Ministry of Peace whose very well known motto ' **War is Peace** ' was advertised every time they planned to start a new war against another one of the three blocks. The country had already gone through at least 17 different World Wars already and they seemed to desire another one very soon. What was most interesting about it was that according to the Ministry of Truth, all wars had been won by the Asiatic Union without giving any information on the losses or when had and how had they been stopped. Somehow Homura felt that they had just kept on fighting the same war all these years non-stop. It had also done wonders to the weapon industry as thousands of factories manufactured different and more deadly types of weapons everyday.

Finally but not less desirable and considered the second worst Ministry to work in was the Ministry of Plenty whose job was to manage the resources of all the Asiatic block and give information to the population of the state of the economy. It was funny that they had predicted an increase in economic gain of 5 per cent, which had been increasing since Homura was born and yet most of the systems in the city (sans the cameras and surveillance) had gone without maintenance. It was also fun that people always took it as truth and ate the Ministry of Truth's propaganda about their luck on living in a 'rising economy' not even questioning while they watched their TV screens in abandon. The Ministry of Plenty was also in charge of managing the production of negergy which kept the world population running which even the rest of Ministries deemed an undesirable task.

Finally arriving at the main entrance with the same fake smile in her face, which was also kept thankfully due to the Prozac finally taking effect, Homura made her way to her department. She was an 'Ascended Agent' of the Thought Police which meant that she was in charge of apprehending or 'putting down' undesirable magical threats to the world at large which included among other things rebellious Puella Magi or in rare cases, Witches. They pay was good and proportional to the brief lives the agents of this department tended to have and it also meant she had plenty of freedom when on a hunt to use whatever methods available to take down the objective. Finally it also meant she was given license to own and use a Dominator which is one of the principal reasons she is feared and reviled by the population at large; it was a big black pistol similar to her Beretta but larger and with blue lines that pulsated with energy; it was a weapon designed by the Incubator's and that the humans had adapted for their own use with three action modes: the non-lethal paralyzer which gave a non-lethal energy discharge that activated all nervous terminals across the target's body at the same time, provoking spasm and loss of control of the limbs along with long term but treatable numbness and loss of vowel control. It was usually used against human rebels; the second mode was the Lethal Eliminator which as its name implies shoots a larger energy beam adapted to the frequencies of the human body and whose effect on humans was to automatically boil and expand the organic matter in the affected area making it explode in a shower of blood and charred bone. As expected this mode was lethal to most people with the most optimistic cases of shredded limbs when impacting on a non-vital area of the body, along with blowing up any inorganic matter that came into contact with the beam. Its use on human beings required strict approval of a higher rank officer of the Ministry of Love and was usually reserved for rebellious Puella Magi targets.

The last mode of operation of the gun was the Destroyer Decomposer, or DD for short, which was a blast that automatically blew heavily armored targets and obliterates inorganic matter close to a one meter radius from the target, making it mostly reserved for Witch targets only.

Sadly or fortunately the gun had several safelock mechanisms that prevented it from being stolen and used by someone not authorized by the Ministry as it was registered to one agent and only one agent to operate. The gun also requires authentication and synchronization to the Ministry of Love's databank when in use and the gun automatically sent anonymous data of the situation to the Ministry which had complete authority to lock down the gun and force it into hibernation. Finally it also emitted a beacon signal that can be tracked by any other agent which made unauthorized possession not only undesirable but extremely dangerous.

Getting in front of the door Homura got authenticated by the lock mechanism by three different methods: first a general facial recognition followed by a retinal exam which she quickly passed and finally a handprint exam after which the door spoke in a robotic tone "Welcome back, Agent 29F53 – Akemi Homura"

Getting inside, Homura was greeted by a redhead boy sporting the same grin as hers as he looked at her.

"Hello Agent Homura" the boy said. He was fairly tall and muscular for someone his age with several scars across his face product of a witch they had faced together. He worked in the same department as Homura and even though he firmly believed in Big Brother wasn't also above questioning authority to save lives. It had garnered Homura's grudging respect along with several visits to Room 101.

"Hello Agent Shirou" Homura answered to him in a monotone voice.

"Ready for Conditioning?" he said with a honest and happy voice which made Homura cringe inside. She didn't remember today was conditioning day. Given that the agents of the Ministry of Love were issued weapons and had to deal with subversive members of society they were all given an extra weekly conditioning session beyond those issued for normal citizens.

"No I forgot" admitted Homura while feeling her smile falter a little.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing! I hope I can get the people die when they're killed thing, I'm not so sure if I got it right from last time" the boy said sheepish. It made Homura want to facepalm.

"Well, let's get done with it" Homura replied and they walked to the conditioning room. It was a huge movie theater like room with hundreds of leather seats for all the agents and a huge screen in front of them. Neuralizers were set in each of the seats and Homura took her own as she sat, putting it in her head against her will.

All the agents seemed eager for it to start while Homura felt her stomach sink a little. The light dimmed and she felt the familiar sting of a needle in her chair which indicated she was about to get drugged again; a necessary procedure to weaken the will to resist the conditioning that was considered a 'gift' from Big Brother by everyone but her. She felt herself getting drowsy as the stinging liquid entered her system and the neuralizer started operating.

"It was the year 1984 when the Incubator conspiracy was discovered"

Within Homura's drowsy mind flashed a scene she knew from memory as she saw it every night at home. A black and white room with the Japanese flag and a wooden table, the Presidential Room of Japan. On it, a dark skinned man with glasses and a sinister smile stretched his hand to greet a floppy white ferret like animal with big rounded eyes. Even if the screen didn't show it, Homura had seen the deep red in those cold eyes and felt her stomach squirm.

"The masses entered a state of hysteria upon discovering aliens between us and several countries started preparing for war against this alien species."

The screen changed to several atomic warheads from the American Block along with a red and blue flag with stars Homura remembered to had seen before but was unable to place the country it belonged to with the words in red below that spelled "Our hated enemies".

"Even more appalling was the discovery of the Puella Magi system which makes use of the despair little girls as a form of currency by several alien species across the Universe and that represents a direct counter to Universal Entropy"

The screen changed to an image that always made Homura shiver as she looked at a brown haired girl of about 7 or 8 years looking at the screen with a look of profound despair. She had short curly hair and huge eyes along with a dress that was stained in dirt and what Homura assumed was blood. Behind her two officers with assault rifles were guarding her as red words in the screen spelled 'Sally Thompson – Alias Sally the Witch (1984-1985)'.

"Due to the public hysteria and demands for control given a potential war of attrition against an unknown species, our beloved president Gendou Ikari made personal contact with the alien species and organized a meeting to discuss common interests among the aliens and humanity"

The screen showed the same dark skinned man with glasses and white gloves in a contemplative pose staring directly at the screen with the words "Our beloved president" beneath. Afterwards it changed to show him writing an official document, the Puella Magi Act he signed along with Hachibey, leader of the Incubator race as Homura had read before.

"In the Puella Magi Act president Ikari made the proposal for long term commercial relationship between the two parties. In exchange for information on the Incubator's despair based technology which became commonly known as 'negergy', humanity would provide 60 per cent of the world population's negergy to counteract the entropy of the Universe and to be used as currency to the Incubator's race."

The screen changed to another black and white scene of a surgery room where the girl known as Sally screamed wildly as she was connected to The Collector, a machine designed by humans from the Incubator's blue prints to gather the despair of girls directly without having to trigger the Soul Gem transformation, literally draining the soul without the dangers of witchdom. Homura's smile shattered momentarily while looking at the hollow eyes of the girl, her jaw slack and her back arching as she writhed in pain and shook against her restraints in vain while two surgeons in lab baths saluted the camera and made a victory sign. From afar Homura could listen to the laughter of the rest of the agents upon the scene which was a sign that she should be laughing too. Her mouth opened but a sound more like a whimper came out as she watched the girl getting consumed by the machine.

"The technology powered by this negergy was then used by our beloved president to empower humanity and a whole new age of peace, plenitude and happiness befell the world; a state of rapid growth that continues until the present time."

The scene changed to show the growth in the city as the negergy became widely spread to power every device on earth as a replacement for electrical power. It had the advantage of being completely clean, easy to transform into any other form of energy and generated close to zero waste to obtain and process as it came directly from the souls of human girls.

"Of course the rest of the human blocks became jealous of our progress and so enemies were made."

The image showed the first agents armed with standard firearms fighting against witches and other more mundane threats like soldiers from the other blocks. In this part everyone was expected to boo and shout demeaning words at the 'enemy' and so Homura had no other option than to follow the rest as the agents raged on a tirade of threats to the pictures that appeared inside their minds. It showed scenes of witches cutting agents in half as they fought desperately against them. The scene changed to several war planes that shoot energy beams and the development of the first Dominators issued to the agents. It then changed to a scene of president Ikari deploying the first BBots which were biological robots designed to fight against planetary level threats. In one image president Ikari stood besides three boys that sported the same look of despair as Sally, the words beneath spelling 'Ayanami Rei (1900-1901), Shinji Ikari (1900-1902) and Asuka Langley Söryü (1901-1903) with our beloved president'. The scene then changed to the three huge biological robots charging against a huge humongous object which as the screen indicated was labeled 'Walpurgisnacht (? – 1902)'. Afterwards it showed the redheaded girl writhing in pain inside of the robot as it literally ate her to empower the system and ended with a city in ruin and the three robots damaged beyond repair with the word 'VICTORY' in huge red letters.

"Victory after victory was assured but a sad event befell us as our beloved president passed away."

The screen went black and then showed the image of Gendou Ikari in the background; from what Homura had heard in rumours he had been assassinated in cold blood and too little of his body had been found to show in the movie.

"But despite such a sad event, we kept striving forward and a new leader appeared to guide us to a new era of peace and prosperity. The Big Brother"

The screen showed a man in his thirties, a picture only and everybody stood to salute him as the words flashed in the screen 'LOVE BIG BROTHER'.

"He alone unified the Asian Union and organized the four Ministries of Love, Prosperity, Peace and Truth."

The four edifices where shown in the screen while everybody stood waiting for the last part of the training.

"And so as members of the Ministry of Love you must be proud, for you are in charge of maintaining peace and order in our beloved country. For Big Brother that loves us dearly, for Big Brother knows what's best for you."

The screen then showed several girls the Ministry of Love had dealt with in full color, starting with a scene of a blonde girl with blue eyes that ran across a backalley, a look of pure terror in her face as she got surrounded by agents of the ministry. The screen read ' Usagi Tsukino – Alias Sailor Moon (1992 – 2009)'. The girl tried to transform and defend herself but before she was able to, the agents shot her with full power Dominator and she exploded in a shower of blood. Everyone was expected to laugh in this part so Homura did her best impression of a laugh while feeling sick of the stomach.

It changed to showing a series of girls surrounded by guards in a mall as they shot several spells at the agents, managing to take down several but getting severely maimed. After a long and drawn out battle the agents managed to overpower them and killed each in cold blood. The screen showed 'Identities Unknown – Alias Precure (? - 1900)'.

Finally a girl in a black witch costume which the screen indicated as 'Meg Kanzaki (? – Present)' as the girl was cornered in a building's rooftop as she tried to run away only to be shot in the leg by an agent and have it blown to bits. The girl moaned in pain as she crawled and cried loudly, the sound pounding against Homura's head as she heard her pleading for mercy. The agents closed on her and instead of using the Dominator's decided to hit her with batons until there was only a red smear on the floor and grabbed the girl by the arms, still twitching to be taken into The Collector.  _'She was captured then'_

 _"_ You must remember, you're doing this for the greater good. Always somewhere Big Brother is fighting for you. As long as you remember him, you're not alone…"

The screen showed the picture of Big Brother for several minutes in which everybody shouted in joy and clapped their hands after which the screen went black.

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

****************CHAPTER END****************

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

**End Notes:**

Now I'm paranoid, LOL!

Also wonder if what I put here is enough to qualify this story as M...


End file.
